The Chronicles of Narnia 4: The Lost Guardians
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: The four Guardians. They have been separated from their families and the one they were supposed to protect. Delilah tells Lucy in her dreams to get them to come to Narnia. To defeat Miraz, the White Witch, the Seven Lords and find the Lost Guardians. OC'S
1. Preface

Author's Note:

Me: Hi everybody

Edmund: Hi!

Peter: Hi!

Susan: Hey

Lucy: Hi everyone!

The Guardians: Hi! *goes back to guarding the Pevensies*

Okay then

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything but the Guardians and the plot. If I did own Narnia, then I would be filthy rich and in a relationship with either Skandar Keynes or William Moseley.

LUCY'S P.O.V

I see a girl with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes in my dream. Her wild hair whipping its way across her scarred and beaten face. I look closer. She had a cut on her right cheek from the bridge of her nose to the corner of her mouth, it didn't look deep, not anything my healing cordial wouldn't fix.

'Lucy.' a voice whispered. I spin around trying to find the place or person where the voice was coming from. I knew it wasn't coming from the girl because her lips weren't moving.

'Lucy. It is I Delilah, that is saying your name. You must convince your siblings to return to Narnia. We are in grave danger. The seven lords that Miraz had banished have turned against Caspian, Jadis the White Witch has returned, and Miraz has come back from the dead, by a drop of a pureblood's tears.' She whispered.

'How am I supposed to do that and return?' I ask her.

'Think of my face, Narnia, Caspian and Aslan. We will help you to return. They have separated my sibling and I from each other. You must come back to Narnia, to help us.' Delilah answered.

'I will try my best Delilah.' I said confidently.

'Thank you Lucy. I, Delilah are in a spot underneath the clear, northern skies. Of High King Peter the Magnificent. My sister, Ariyanne is in the heart of the great western woods. Of King Edmund the Just. My brother, Lucius is where the Telmarines' first cannonball hit Cair Paravel. Of King Caspian the Great. My second brother, Raphael (pronounced Ra-faile) is on the island of where the radiant, southern sun hits first on sunrise and sunset. Of High Queen Susan the Gentle. And last but not least, your guardian. My third brother Tom is hidden in the underwater castle of the mer-people underneath the seven lords evil spells, in the glistening eastern sea. Of Queen Lucy the Valiant. Please you must hurry!' Delilah said as she faded away.

And that's when my dream of a cry for help ended and now I know that I have to do anything possible, to fulfil Delilah's plea for help.

Author's Note:

Me: Hi everybody! This is my first Fanfic, so please be nice. I will try and update as soon as possible, as I have loads of homework and assessments, along with exams D: …

Delilah: Hang on! Why do I have to guard the eldest!

Me: Because you are the eldest… And you think he's hot…. *mischievous smirk*

Delilah *blushes like mad* Do not!

All the Pevensies except Lucy: Why aren't we in there yet!

Me: You come in the next chapter… Peter can you do the honours?

Peter: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One: Returning to Narnia

Delilah: Are we in this chapter?

Me: Yes

Delilah: Did you here that Pete? You're in this chapter!

Peter: Yabba-Dabba-Doo!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything but the Guardians and the plot. If I did own Narnia, I'd be in a relationship with either William Moseley or Skandar Keynes.

Chapter One: Returning to Narnia

'Peter!' Lucy cried as she opened the door and saw me standing there.

'Hey Lu.' I greeted before walking in to find my mother slaving over the hot plate of the stove.

'Hey Ma.' I said before giving her a light peck on the cheek.

'Peter! My boy!' My mother cried while she left the cooking and enveloped me into a tight hug.

Lucy came over to me and whispered something into my ear. The only things I caught were 'urgent', 'meeting', 'attic', 'now' and the last one, which was a big surprise for me and probably Susan 'NARNIA'. I say goodbye to mother and race up the stairs to the attic already finding Susan, Edmund and Lucy sprawled out over the floor.

'What's this about Narnia?' I asked trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

'You better sit down. This is pretty big news.' Lucy said, noticing my excitement that I've been trying very hard to hide.

'Last night I had a dream,' Lucy started, 'there was this girl named Delilah there. She looked like she had been fighting over and over again without any sleep or food. She asked us to go back to Narnia to help fight the evil that stays there.' Lucy finished.

'But how do we get there?' I asked my excitement fading. 'And what is this evil Lu?' I finished.

'She told me to think of her face, Caspian's and Aslan. She said that they will help us.' She and answered.

'That still leaves my second question.' I said my temper starting to flare.

'The White Witch has returned from a drop of a Son of Adam's Blood, Cory I think it was. Miraz has come back to life by a drop of a purebloods tears. And the seven lords that Miraz banished have turned against Caspian.' Lucy whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her.

All of those made my blood run cold. I really didn't feel like facing them not again.

I noticed that Lucy had started to cry, so I reached over and grabbed her hand, and grabbed Susan's with my other. Edmund copied me. Then when we closed our eyes, I thought what it would be like to be back in Narnia again.

And then when I opened my eyes we were on the beach that we were on when we came back to Narnia for the first time.

'Everybody!' I cried. 'Open your eyes!' I was yelling now. But I didn't care we were back in Narnia. I looked behind me. Cair Paravel was back up and running like it was in the Golden Age. I saw someone standing on the cliff, looking down at us. That must be the third Guardian. According to Lucy, his name was Lucius. I climb all the way up to the cliff and Cair Paravel where we were greeted by the Minotaur that helped Lucy, Edmund and Caspian on the voyage of the Dawn Treader. I think his name was Tavron.

But then I was held by sword point. And then I saw him. Lucius Zinloy.

Author's Note:

Hi everybody! Thank for bearing with me this is a little hard for me considering I'm brand new to this…. So I hope you enjoy…. There will be Pevensies/OC's in future chapters.

Pevensies and Guardians: WHATTTTTTTT?


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting Lucius Zinloy

Me: Hi everybody! Thanks for being so patient, and thanks for all those lovely reviews!

Peter: She really appreciates them *flashes charming smile*

Me and Delilah: Peter stop trying to flirt with them!

Peter: I guess I'll do the disclaimer? *flashes charming smile again*

Me and Delilah: *giggle and nod like schoolgirls*

Peter: Sadly, Dark-Tigresssssssssss does not own anything but the Guardians and the plot. If she did own Narnia, she'd be stinking rich and in a relationship with William Moseley or Skandar Keynes.

Chapter Two: Saving Delilah

PETER'S P.O.V:

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' the boy asks me. He couldn't have been a bit younger than Susan.

'I am High King Peter the Magnificent. And I demand you lower your sword away from my neck!' I yelled at him sternly.

A look of pure horror crossed his face as he finally understood who I was. With lightning speed he sheathed his sword, got down on one knee and had one arm crossed over his chest.

'My sincerest apologies your majesty. I did not recognise you. You look much different in the Golden Age.' he explained.

'It's alright Lucius. You were only doing what you were ordered to do.' I told him offering him a hand. 'Let's go get changed and get our weapons and then we can go and save my "GUARDIAN".' I ordered using air quotes around the word Guardian.

'I hate to interupt your majesty...' he started before I cut him off.

'Peter.' I objected.

'Peter.' Lucuis corrected himself. 'Delilah is on an island underneath the clearn, northern skies, whereas Ariyanne is at the heart of the western woods. So I think it might be best if we go there first.' he offered. He has a point.

'Alright. The heart of the western woods and then this island.' I ordered. 'Let's move.' I said going away to get changed. But before I was completely out of ear-shot I heard Edmund mumble.

'We havn't even been here for ten minutes and he's already taken charge.' I could hear Lucius chuckling underneath his breath.

**TIME SKIP:** 15 MINUTES

LUCIUS' P.O.V:

Peter came jogging out of the treaury up to me underneath the apple trees. His siblings weren't far behind him.

Peter was wearing a silver undershirt with a chocolate brown velvet tunic over the top. He was wearing tan trousers with light brown knee high boots. His shield was strapped to his back, and his sword Rhindon (WOLF SLAYER) was strapped around his waist.

Susan was wearing a dusky purple dress, with long sleeves. She had on a blue two piece underdress. She had a mixture of a dark and light purple pair of ballet flats with a T-strap. She had her bow, arrow and quiver strapped to her back and her horn wrapped around her waist. She also had a gold filigree necklace on a fine chain with an amethyst in the middle surrounded by tiny pearls and a pearl at the bottom tip. I recognized it as the necklace she wore when she disappeared 1300 years ago.

But that's a story for another time.

Edmund was wearing a silver undershirt like Peter with a blue tunic over the top. He had chocolate brown trousers with tan knee high boots. He had his shield strapped to his back and his sword Alistair (DEFENDER OF MAN-KIND) strapped to his waist.

Lucy was wearing a dress that looked dlike it was rusting for all eternity. It was a rusty-red colour, and had long sleeves. The skirt of the dress was the same colour but different material. She had a silvery/white two piece underdress on just like Susan. The bodice was a dark gray/tan/blue colour giving the impression of a dull silver. It was imprinted with laurel leaves, which was her "sigature flower" when she was Queen of Narnia. She had on the same colour shoes as her dress with a T-strap on her feet. But what caught my eye the most, was her cloak. Her cloak was gray and came down just above the ankle. The clasp looked like the head of Aslan from where I was. All well I couldn't blame her. Ever since the White Witch's return Winter has been coming even faster than last year.

'Alright Lucius. Let's go save your sister.' Peter told me. So we got on our horses and rode off into the great Western Woods to find my youngest sister, Ariyanne Zinloy.

Author's Note:

Me: Hi everybody. This chapter was a pain to write now my fingers are cold and numb from staying up for a few hours. So there's another chapter all done for you.

Peter: I sound like I look hot.

Lucuis: I wonder what Edmund would say when he crosses with Ariyanne. She's not much younger than him only by a year. Wouldn't it be so cool if they got married!

Me: Lucuis?

Lucuis: Hmm?

Me: *slaps Lucuis across the face*

Lucuis: OOOWWWWWIIIIEEEE! DARKY!

Me: *whisperes something in Lucuis' ear*

Lucuis: OOOOOOHHHHH... Cool... *flashes award winning smile at the girls* REVIEW!


	4. Chapter Three: Guardian Ariyanne

Me: Hi everybody!

Everybody: Hi Darky!

Me: Okey Dooookkkkkeeeyyy then let's start this chapter off with the disclaimer... Ariyanne, since is is your chapter, you can do the disclaimer

Ariyanne: Really?

Me: Really *nods head and ushers forward with hands*

Ariyanne: Sadly, Darky doesn't own anything. If she did she'd be filthy rich and in a relationship with either William Moseley or Skandar Keynes

Chapter Three: Guardian Ariyanne of the Great Western Wood of King Edmund the Just.

**LUCIUS' P.O.V:**

We got to the edge of the forest and to be honest I was freaking out! I mean, what if she was dead? What is she's not even here and at a different place completely? What it's a trap? To be honest I didn't want to find out.

'Ed.' Peter whispered to his younger brother before I could say anything.

'Yeah?' Edmund whispered back.

'You're in charge of this place. You go first.' Peter stuttered. And here I was thinking that the High King of Narnia wasn't scared of anything.

'Sure.' Edmund almost looked proud to be walking into this forest. I bet you, he was just walking in there, thinking 'Oh, it's a tea-party. I wonder if we were invited?' Well, I can answer that one. THIS ISN'T A BLOODY TEA PARTY! MY SISTER'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE HERE!

Then suddenly there was a flash of brown and silver and Edmund had a sword pressed to his throat and he was struggling for air. I nearly turned around and took of running, but not before I had a good look at the possessor of the sword. And that's when my heart was overfilled with joy.

'Ariyanne...' I whispered.

**EDMUND'S P.O.V: **

I had a sword pressed to my neck and all they could do was stare at me like I was a frigin' painting in an art gallery! And then I barely heard what Lucius has said. It was so quiet I thought the wind had taken it off to Aslan's Country.

'Ariyanne...' he whispered.

The sword went slack against my skin. This was my chance. I swept underneath the blade, turned around and seized her wrists in my hands. She winced at the change of positions.

'Let her go Edmund.' Lucius growled threateningly. I didn't know what Lucius was like with a sword, but considering he was a guardian, I didn't want to trust my skills at the moment. I released her wrists and stuck my hands up in surrender as I walked back to the comfort of my own family.

And that's when my stomach started doing backflips as I got a hard, long look at this supposed Ariyanne. She had hazel eyes like her brother and chocolate brown hair that cascaded a quarter underneath her shoulder blades. And thats when I realised the hand flying in front of my face.

'Edmund!' Peter was calling my name. I swatted the hand away with anger.

'What?' I cried clearly annoyed. Ariyanne had an amused look on her face.

'We need to go. We still need to find Delilah, Raphael and Tom.' Peter answered pointing out the obvious.

Ariyanne smiled at me as we started walking. I smiled back I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks._ 'Wait. What? I, King Edmund the Just, Sole protector of the Western Woods, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table **BLUSHING!**_

We make it to the edge of the forest when Ariyanne turns and looks at the woods that have been her home for only Aslan knows how long.

'Come on.' I said putting my hand on her shoulder. 'You can ride with me.' I whisper.

And then I got the most unexpected. She turned her head into my chest and cried. I lifted her up onto my stallion Sunchaser, and climbed up after her. My arms encircled her and she made herself comfortable. I cantered after my sibling and Lucius towards the sunset.

'Off we go to find, Guardian Delilah of the clear, northern skies. Of High King Peter the Magnificent!' Susan and Lucy sang happily. I couldn't help but smile and sing along.

**Author's Note:**

Delilah: YAY! I'M GETTING OFF THIS HELLHOLE!

Peter: All because your knight in shining armour has come to save you

Delilah: Awwwwwwww... Thanks Peter... That's really sweet of you *kisses on cheek*

Peter: *blushes like mad*

Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW... Review... They grow up so fast... *pulls out handkerchief and blows nose*


	5. Chapter Four: Guardian Delilah

Author's Note:

Me: Hi everybody! I'm back… I'm still trying to figure out how to get chapters up that are different from the other chapters before it… So yeah wish me luck. I am currently working on the sequel to this book and it's called "The Chronicles of Narnia 5: The Guardians Return"… I haven't put it on fan fiction yet because you have to read the prequel to understand the sequel…

Peter: In other words you have to read "The Chronicles of Narnia 4: The Lost Guardians" to understand "The Chronicles of Narnia 5: The Guardians Return"…

Delilah: You make it sound so much more interesting…

Peter: I know I do…

Me: Anyway, Delilah…

Delilah: Hmmmmm?

Me: Your chapter, your disclaimer

Delilah: Oh… Sadly, Darky does not own anything but the Guardians and the plot. If she did own Narnia then she'd be filthy rich and in a relationship with either William Moseley or Skandar Keynes.

Chapter Four: Guardian Delilah of the Clear, Northern Skies of High King Peter the Magnificent

**PETER'S P.O.V:**

We reach the docks at about sunset and that's when I heard it.

'Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Lucius!' a mystery voice yelled.

I spun around and came face to face with my good friend King Caspian the Great.

'Caspian!' I heard Susan yell as she leapt into his arms. Caspian picked her off the ground and spun her around and then put her down again.

'Pete, Ed.' He acknowledged us shaking both of our hands.

'Lucius!' Caspian cried and shook his hand. 'Where have you been?'

'Around.' Lucius answered.

'And who's this?' Caspian asked again as he looked at Ariyanne.

Ariyanne stepped back hastily and stepped closer to Ed. I could hear Ed murmur in her ear. 'It's alright he won't hurt you.'

He got a pretty good death glare from Lucius though.

'So,' Caspian started, 'what do you need?' he finished.

'The _Dawn Treader_.' Susan answered.

'Of course.' Caspian smiled lovingly at Susan. Six years later and he still loves her.

**TIME SKIP:** 1 HOUR

**LUCY'S P.O.V:**

We arrive on the shores on the island of Koscrikuz. It was truly magnificent. I couldn't believe such a beautiful place could be the same place for solitary confinement of a guardian.

'Stick close,' Peter warned, 'we don't know what's out here.' he finished. I nearly burst out laughing. HIS GUARDIAN WAS OUT HERE FOR PETE'S SAKE! I probably shouldn't have said that. Thought that. AAAAARGH! Great I'm confusing myself!

Next thing I knew was that we were following a stream into the heart of the forest. Apparently according to Lucius, if we need to make a hasty escape, we can jump in the river and the current will sweep us out to sea. Don't know about you, but I'd intend on not becoming shark bait.

Then all of a sudden everyone but Peter was tucked into trees with arrows with blue tips by our clothing. Peter had a sword pressed tightly to his neck.

**PETER'S P.O.V:**

I think I am officially a target at having a sword pressed to my throat. I take a long, hard look at the possessor of the sword. She had long, wavy chestnut brown hair that cascaded down to about mid-back and emerald green eyes with a burning, fierce flame inside of them. She glared at me long and hard.

'Delilah! Stop!' Lucius cried.

'Lucius? Ariyanne?' she asked her sword falling to the ground. An inch closer and my toes would have been mince meat.

Lucius and Ariyanne ripped the arrows out of their clothing and raced towards their sister's warm embrace. She walked up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek and then did the same with Edmund.

'_Wait a second. I, High King Peter the Magnificent, Sole protector of the clear, northern skies, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Knight Sir Peter Wolfsbane __**BLUSHING?**__' _I bet that's what Edmund thought when he first met Ariyanne. I awoke from my daze to see Edmund smiling at me. Oh, crackers. I'm gonna get a whole lot of teasing over the next few days.

**DELILAH'S P.O.V:**

'Ah, Lucy. I see you got my message?' I asked Lucy.

'Yep. And I managed to convince everyone else to return.' Lucy said proudly.

'So how old are you now Lucius?' I ask my brother.

'16.' he answered.

'Ariyanne?' I ask my youngest sister.

'15.' she whispered.

'Wait… That means…' I broke off. 'That means I'm seventeen.

I stormed past my siblings and the Pevensies and onto the _Dawn Treader_. I sit at the bow. _'I missed by seventeenth birthday. I can't believe it.' _I thought.

'Are you alright?' a mystery voice asked me. I nearly jumped amile in the air before I realised that it was Peter.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I answered.

'No you're not.' he told me. Aslan! He's only known me for 5 minutes, and he's already got me pretty much covered.

'I MISSED MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY! YOU DIDN'T!' I yell at him. 'I MISSED MY BROTHER'S SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY! AGAIN YOU DIDN'T!' I yelled at him letting all my pain out. I sat down and put my head in my hands and started to cry.

I felt Peter's arm wrap tightly around my shoulders. I instantly stiffened out of habit. I then felt Peter's other hand rub comforting circles on my lower back. I slowly lowered my head onto his chest, and let out all the built up feelings, that I've kept locked up inside of me for six years.

I felt gravity being pulled away from me as Peter picked me up, I could sense the different surroundings. We were in a cabin now. I started to struggle.

'Sssshhhh.' Peter whispered in my ear as he gently put me down on the bed. 'Everything's going to be okay now.' he comforted me.

And that's when I knew that I was falling in love with the one I was meant to protect.

Author's Note:

Me: AWWWWWW… Isn't that sweet?

Delilah: No…. *blushes* I WANT MY PRIVATE TIME TO BE KEPT PRIVATE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Peter: Same here

Me, Peter and Delilah: *get into heated argument about private matters*

Pevensies and other Guardians: *bored* REVIEW!


	6. Chapter Five: Guardian Raphael

Author's Note:

Me: Hi everybody! Here's another chapter for you all! And thanks for all your beautiful reviews!

Peter, Lucius, Edmund, Raphael and Caspian: Thanks to; **Princess Emma of Narnia, Gangster1995 **and** Calyn **for all your wonderful reviews *flashes award winning smile*

Me: Enough charming boys, we got work to do… Raphael your chapter!

Raphael: Sadly, Darky does not own anything but the Guardians and the plot. If she did own Narnia she'd be filthy rich and in a relationship with either William Moseley or Skandar Keynes.

Chapter Five: Guardian Raphael of the Radiant, Southern Sun of High Queen Susan the Gentle

**DELILAH'S P.O.V:**

Peter and Edmund were in a middle of sword fight. I just couldn't take my eyes off of Peter. His hair was golden in the late afternoon sun. His eyes the colour of the sapphire blue, southern ocean. His muscles gleaming with sweat. I had to admit it to myself. He was HOT! And I definitely think that I was falling in love with the one I was supposed to protect.

'You like him don't you?' I heard Ariyanne ask me.

'No!' I winced. I think I jumped to my defense a bit too quickly.

'I know you do. If it helps I like Ed.' Ariyanne whispered to me.

Then suddenly I heard the clanging of sword on deck. My head snapped up to look at the boys. Peter had his sword Rhindon I think it was pressed to Edmund's throat.

'DEAD.' Peter whispered. He was living up to his title well. The "Magnificent" bit. Not the "High King" bit.

**PETER'S P.O.V:**

I could feel her eyes bore into the back of my skull. I knew she was watching my every move. I got a few near hits when I was thinking about her.

'DEAD.' I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

'Oh come on Pete!' Ed whined. 'You know I can't concentrate with Ariyanne around.' He lowered his voice when he said that.

'Oh I know.' I said. 'Which makes it a whole lot easier. Not that I need a distraction for you to beat you.' I said grinning proudly.

**TIME SKIP:** 2 HOURS

SUSAN'S P.O.V:

I was nervous. The southern sun was setting, but we couldn't really see which island it was hitting first. There were around 60 islands in the Southern Ocean. It could take months to search each one of them thoroughly.

'I feel a presence.' Delilah, Lucius and Ariyanne said in unison.

'Which way?' I asked my excitement coming into show.

'South-west.' Delilah whispered confidently.

We got of the _Dawn Treader _and onto the shore of the island.

'AMBUSH!' Delilah cried as an arrow came whizzing for Peter's head. Delilah stepped infront of Peter just in time to turn the arrow into dust. The dust (arrow) was swept away with the strong current of the wind.

'That was…' Lucius started.

'Raphael's arrow.' Delilah interrupted.

'Who are you and why are you here?' a voice asked.

'Raphael? It is your siblings.' Ariyanne cried into the empty wind.

'No! You're wrong! My siblings died 1300 years ago.

'_What? 1300 years ago. That's almost impossible.' _I thought.

'Delilah?' Peter asked his guardian. His eyes searching for some hint of truth from our Guardians dark past.

'Another time Peter. I promise.' Delilah answered him.

'Then how would we know these few facts?' Lucius cried. 'Your parents are Tekyea and Jason Zinloy. You have four siblings. Delilah, the eldest. Then you, Raphael, the second eldest. Lucius, the third eldest. Ariyanne, the second youngest. And Tom, the youngest. Delilah, guardian of the clear, northern skies of High King Peter the Magnificent. You, guardian of the radiant, southern sun of High Queen Susan the Gentle. Lucius, guardian of Cair Paravel of King Caspian the Great. Ariyanne, guardian of the great, western woods of King Edmund the Just. And Tom, guardian of the glistening, eastern sea of Queen Lucy the Valiant.' Lucius finished.

'How do we know that you along with the rest of us were separated 6 years ago, only to be rescued by the kings and queens of old? How do we know that you and the other guardians were alive 1300 years ago!' Delilah cried out. It's like we were talking to a ghost.

'Delilah? Lucius? Ariyanne?' this supposed Raphael asked coming out of the bushes.

'It really is us brother.' Ariyanne whispered. I think her personality is a bit of a quiet and shy one. With the exception of her siblings and Edmund that is.

'I don't believe it!' Raphael cried as he picked up Delilah and spun her around then did the same with Ariyanne and pulled Lucius into a hug. 'They told me you were dead!' he cried with uncertainty.

'No chance.' Delilah smiled proudly.

'Your majesties.' He acknowledged us.

'No formalities please.' I excused him.

'Off we go to find. Guardian Tom of the glistening, eastern sea of Queen Lucy the Valiant!' Lucy sang happily. She just couldn't seem to stop.

Author's Note:

Me: Hi!

Peter: Do you have some sick love for nearly getting me hurt or killed.

Me: No. I'm just getting sick of Delilah not doing anything.

Delilah: WHAT? Risking my life to find my siblings is doing something!

Everyone but me and Delilah who are in a cat fight: REVIEW!


	7. Chapter Six: Aboard the Dawn Treader

Author's Note:

Me: Hi everybody! Ouch!

Susan: Stop moving *tending to the cuts and bruises I got from Delilah*

Peter: Note to self… Don't get on your bad side *starts tickling Delilah*

Delilah: *laughing* STOP!

Me: Anyways, I'm back with another chapter, there is no rescuing in this chapter but there is something else. I don't know if you have to read this chapter to get the next one. But we'll see how we go.

Peter: Probably not…

Delilah: Well unless you want to miss the bit where I nearly kill my brothers and have to tie the kings to a post then sure go ahead and skip this chapter…

Me: Enough you two!

Me: Sadly, I don't own anything but the Guardians and the plot. If I did own Narnia I'd be stinking rich and in a relationship with either William Moseley or Skandar Keynes.

Chapter Six: Aboard the _Dawn Treader_

**DELILAH'S P.O.V:**

I sat at the bow of the ship. I think this was becoming a bit of a habit. But the worst new habit was thinking about my new protected, High King Peter. He shows so much emotion, but I don't know what emotion he shows. It's like happy one second mad the next.

'You okay?' Speak of the protected.

'I'm fine, your majesty.' I whispered looking back to the glistening, eastern sea.

'What have I told you about formalities!' Peter yelled as he tackled me into a one armed hug. 'You're my guardian! You don't have to address us as everybody else does.' he finished. I felt comforted by that in some strange way. Then I noticed that Peter was starting to lean in. I could feel myself being pulled in like I was floating and he was my gravity. Then the most perfect moment had to end.

'Peter, D!' Raphael and Lucius came rushing up to the bow. 'Did we interrupt something?' Raphael asked suspiciously.

'No!' Peter yelled as the exact moment when I yelled, 'Yes!' I glared at them thoroughly, letting them know that they'll be getting an hour long lecture when we get back to deck.

'We don't have time for this!' Ariyanne and Edmund came rushing up to the bow. 'We got trouble!' I stood up incredibly fast and I grabbed onto the nearest thing to steady myself. Peter.

'What kind of trouble?' I asked when I was steady.

'Sirens.' Ed whispered.

'CRACKERS!' I yelled.

'We're here!' I heard Lucy yell from deck.

'Tie the boys to the mast.' I whispered.

'What!' I heard the boys yell.

'The Sirens are dangerous, and we're at the mer-castle. Females can't stand the song. And we need to fend off the mer-people to rescue Tom. We can't do that and worry about the protected at the same time.' I explained.

'We can fight!' I heard Ed yell.

'Yeah, but can you breathe underwater?' I asked smirking.

'Yeah, that's one thing I can't do.' Ed confessed. I looked over at Peter. He had a look of sadness in his eyes and etched lightly across her face. I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry Pete. I'll be fine.' I whispered encouragingly. I saw a flash of hope in his eyes before it extinguished into nothing.

'Just come back, alive.' Peter whispered cracking a smile. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my around his neck. I think he was surprised at first but then wrapped his arms softly around my waist. I could see everybody else following our example. I followed out of Peter's embrace and was about to walk over to the Guardians when I felt a hand on my wrist. I was pulled back into Peter's chest as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I WAS SURPRISED! There's no other word like it.

'Lucy, Susan. Tie the boys to the mast. The sirens will do anything to get them, even killing you. They don't care if you're the queens of old. Be careful. All of you.' I finished looking at Peter. I realised that Ariyanne had already gone so I jumped into the water after her.

I recited Lucy's song in my head.

'_Off we go to find. Guardian Tom of the glistening, eastern sea. Of Queen Lucy the Valiant.'_

**Author's Note:**

**Me: What'd ya think?**

**Delilah and Peter: *blushes***

**Everybody else including me: Peter and Delilah! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Me: Next chapter is "Guardian Tom of the Glistening, Eastern Sea of Queen Lucy the Valiant".**

**Lucy and Tom: REVIEW!**

**Susan and Raphael: You know you want to!**

**Lucius and Caspian: Just press the button!**

**Ariyanne and Edmund: AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Chaper Seven: Guardian Tom

Author's Note:

Me: Hi everyone… Thanks to all my reviewers through reviews (obviously) and private messaging…

Peter, Edmund, Lucius, Raphael, Tom and Caspian: Thanks to…

**Princess Emma of Narnia, Calyn, Gangster1995 and Xx Elemental Angel xX for some hints and tips, on making the story better…**

Delilah: YAY! I get to find my baby brother!

Raphael, Ariyanne and Lucius: You got to find all of your baby brother and your baby sister!

Delilah: Oh, right….. I'm the eldest…. My bad….

Tom: Sadly, Darky does not own anything but the Guardians and the plot. If she did own Narnia she'd be filthy rich and in a relationship with either William Moseley or Skandar Keynes.

Chapter Seven: Guardian Tom of the Glistening, Eastern Sea of Queen Lucy the Valiant

**ARIYANNE'S P.O.V:**

We set down about 2 miles from the mer-castle. This was my chance to find my baby brother. He may be a pain, but he's family. This got me thinking of Edmund. He is so HOT!

NO! Bad Ariyanne! No thinking about the protected.

'Okay,' I heard Delilah say. 'I'll handle the guards, you go inside find Tom. If I'm not back here when you get him, leave. Do **NOT** wait for me. Do I make myself clear?' she finished sternly.

'Yes.' I whispered. If she didn't come back, who knows how Peter will react.

'And… If I don't come back, tell Peter, I'm sorry.' she said sadness etched into her voice.

We split up. Her going to the front of the castle, and me going through one of the bottom windows. Which so happened to lead to the dungeons.

I walk through the long and dusty corridor (A/N: it being underwater and it's still dusty?) to find my little brother. I find him. Half dead and strapped to the wall by chains. He had lashes all over his back, bruises scattered over his body. I unlocked the chains with a piece of metal I found on the floor. I swam out the window and hid behind the rock waiting for Delilah. But then I remembered my promise. I swam to the top of the ocean, which had the sun reflecting off the water.

I climb on deck with help from Susan and Lucy. I look at Edmund, whose face had a huge smile permanently scarred there, he was just so happy to see me… Peter on the other hand. I look at Peter. Sadness mirrored all over his body.

'Ariyanne?' Lucius started. 'Where's Delilah?' he finished worry etching his voice.

'She told me to leave when I had Tom, she's holding them off. I wanted to protest, but she's the eldest. Whatever she says goes. Remember?' I reminded them.

**DELILAH'S P.O.V:**

'FIRE WALL!' I use the one spell that the mer-people hate. It was burning them. The water's temperature was rising. I could handle it, the mer-people couldn't. I turned around and started swimming. I reach the rock where I left Ariyanne.

'_I hope she made it out okay with Tom.' _I thought to myself. As much as I dislike our little family quarrels, they were _**FAMILY.**_

My power was weakening, and I knew it. I broke the surface of the water.

'D!' I heard someone cry and I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist. I felt safe. Like that spot, right there and then was the only safest place in the world to be at the moment. No worry of wars or anybody's return. Just me and this mystery person who has pulled me out of the water. I opened my eyes, to be met with Peter's blue ones. He was so worried. I hate doing this. I told them to leave! Why don't they listen to me! But I have to admit. It took some guts to untie themselves with sirens about. Speaking of sirens. I haven't seen any, or heard their song. Then I realised that they were watching us the entire time, that they don't want us to get together. Oh, they are soooooo going to get it.

I could feel Peter and myself being hauled up onto deck. I was shivering and nearing unconsciousness. I was laid down on something comfy and soft. Peter's warm arms still wrapped firmly around my waist.

All I knew was someone calling for Lucy and then everything went black.

Author's Note:

I know I'm so mean… Next chapter is going to be a huge cliffy though. I can't really continue unless you guys want Peter and Delilah to get together. There's a poll on my profile which you can vote through, but if that doesn't work, send a private message to me, or leave it in a review.

I know this might seem selfish but, if you guys really want me to continue, then all I ask, is that you leave reviews and make them go up to 15! Because you (my readers) are my inspiration! And I'm running out of ideas! SO REVIEW AND HURRY!

Dark-Tigresssssssssss


	9. Chapter Eight: Race to Death

**Author's Note:**

Me: Hi everybody! We only got thirteen reviews instead of fifteen, but that's enough for me to carry on the story!

Pevensies and Guardians: YAY!

Me: Sadly, Darky does not own anything but the Guardians and the plot. If she did own Narnia, she'd be filthy rich and in a relationship with either William Moseley or Skandar Keynes.

_**Chapter Eight: Race to Death**_

**DELILAH'S P.O.V:**

'_Why did you leave us to die!' Lucius cried._

'_I'm sorry! But I did it to save our baby brother!' I yelled back angrily._

'_Yeah! And shatter Peter to pieces in the process!' Raphael was the one shouting now._

_I look over at Peter. Sobs were wracking his body as if, he was the world and I was the earthquake. Or he was the sea and I was the tsunami. Everything that I had ever done, was crashing down on me. Him. I couldn't look at him any longer. When I'm awake, he is my life-line. I really shouldn't have brought them back to Narnia._

I could feel myself being shaken. I could hear people shouting my name telling me to wake up. I could almost smell the tension and stress in the air. I could taste the salty tears as they were falling onto my lips. Slowly, as if it was a dream. I opened my eyes slowly only to be met by Peter's face. His face was etched with worry, sadness and stress. His head was resting on the far side of the bed (A/N: The bed is a double and in the middle of the room.) I stroked the hair that had fallen down in front of his eyes. He stirred. I instantly pulled my hand back, with lightning quick reflexes as he slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes.

'Miss me?' I asked smiling weakly.

'D!' he cried as he crushed me into one of those hugs. 'I absolutely hate you!' he cried again.

The smile fell off of my face. 'Why?' I asked sadly, as if my heart had been broken.

'For sacrificing yourself, and nearly breaking your promise!' he said smiling slightly.

'What's all the commotion about down here?' a new voice asked as he entered the room. 'DELILAH!' Tom screeched as he saw me sitting up in the bed. One of Peter's arms were wrapped around the front of my waist and the other around my shoulders, steadying me if I decided it was time for a little nap. Or in my words, another blackout.

'TOM!' I crushed my baby brother, into one of those hugs, which let people know that you don't want to let them go.

'Can't breathe D!' I knew he wasn't emphasizing it, because by the way he said it, he seriously couldn't breathe.

'Peter, Tom , Delilah.' Drinian acknowledged us walking into the cabin. We are nearing a small lagoon and running out of rations. What do you propose we should do?' he asked us.

'Don't go into the lagoon. Stay out of there. If the island is inhabited and we need to make a hasty escape, we don't want to get trapped in there. Pull up on the shoreline.' I said, trying to recover my role as "Guardian Delilah the Leader." I know. Pretty stupid huh?

I walked up onto deck, with help from Peter and Tom. There I was greeted with hugs and kisses from the other Pevensie siblings and my siblings.

I gasped when my eyes landed on the island.

"Siren Island." I whispered going pale.

'We go to the island, get food and some fire beads and get straight back to ship.' I said nodding at the girls. I'll keep the boys safe here, with Ariyanne. Just go!' I said as they were going to ask questions.

'What are fire beads?' Susan shouted.

'Little orange balls that are hidden in tall grass underneath coconut trees!' I shouted as she started to row to the island.

'What do you need them for?' Peter asked. I was about to answer when I heard that.

The Siren's song.

**Author's Note:**

Me: Thanks to Xx Elemental Angel xX for your lovely support!

My readers… I strongly suggest that you read Angel's story… It's called…..

Me, Pevensies and Guardians: "Two Kings, Two Queens and a Guardian"

Me: It's really good!

**QUESTION TIME!:**

1. Should the Siren's Song affect people who are in love?

2. Should Susan and Lucy get captured when they are on the island?

3. Do you want Edmund and Ariyanne to have romantic tension as well as Peter and Delilah, Tom and Lucy?

4. Do you want me to explain what they are wearing?

5. Whose P.O.V's do you want in the next chapter?

Me: To answer these questions, REVIEW! Or send me a private message, if you have an account

**Next chapter is:**

**The Song of the Sirens**

BYE FOR NOW!


	10. Chapter Nine: The Song of the Sirens

**Author's Note:**

Me: AAAAAARGH! I got eighteen reviews! I'm so happy! Thanks tooooo…..

Peter, Edmund, Lucius, Raphael and Caspian:

**Xx Elemental Angel xX, Princess Emma of Narnia, The Meg-hanSolo, Duchess of the Dumb Dudes, , Calyn and Lyokodreamer for all your wonderful reviews.**

Me: I'll try and get back to most of you as I can…. :D

Peter and Delilah: Thank-you to all who answered the questions at the end of the chapter… Here are all the results

_**QUESTION RESULTS:**_

1. Should the Siren's Song affect people who are in love? Yes.

2. Should Susan and Lucy get captured when they are on the island? Yes.

3. Do you want Edmund and Ariyanne to have romantic tension like Peter and Delilah, Tom and Lucy? Yes.

4. Do you want me to explain what they are wearing? No. (It is irrelevant at this moment)

5. Whose P.O.V do you want in the next chapter? Edmund, Peter and Susan

Delilah and Peter: Sadly, Darky does not own anything but the Guardians and the plot. If she did own Narnia she'd be filthy rich and in a relationship with William Moseley or Skandar Keynes.

**Chapter Nine: The Song of the Sirens**

**EDMUND'S P.O.V:**

'_I can't believe it! They tied us to the mast again! This is the second time in less than six hours!' _I screamed in my mind.

'D? Why are you doing this?' I heard Peter ask.

'The Sirens are dangerous Pete. I can't let them get to you. They'll destroy everything that we've ever worked for! They'll destroy the prophecies of bringing THREE new heirs to the throne!' she yelled. My head snapped up to Ariyanne, who had her hand strapped over Delilah's mouth.

'Three heirs?' Peter asked, just as astounded as I was I can assure you.

'Now's not the time to tell you things Peter.' Raphael whispered.

And that's when I heard it. The beautiful song of the Sirens. My it was magnificent. Harmonies. Melodies. Oh, I don't know how to describe it. It was like I was dead and floating into Aslan's Country.

And then I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. I snapped out of my daze to see Ariyanne yelling at me.

'ED! Snap out of it!' she yelled right into my ear. I could see that D was fending off about four sirens. This was it. We were going to die.

**PETER'S P.O.V:**

I could see Delilah slashing at two Sirens, while Ariyanne had the other two. I could feel myself being entranced again. This music was like an ancient Grecian lyre. It was absolutely magnificent. Ha! Just like me!

And then it just stopped. It was gone. All gone. It was in the palm of my hand and now, it's gone!

Then I see the thing that I've been dreading ever since Delilah had woken up from her fight with the mer-people. She collapsed. Gael, an eleven year old girl with brown hair and hazel eyes ran up to us and untied us from our prison. As soon as I was free, I ran from the mast to Delilah. I knelt down at her side and tried feeling for a pulse.

**SUSAN'S P.O.V:**

'Alright. We have food, water and the fire-beads. Let's go.' I whispered to Lucy. And then I sensed it. A presence that wasn't required. I felt for my arrows and bow, but I couldn't feel them. I reached for my daggers, but they weren't there either. I look over to Lucy. All her weapons were gone to. And then I noticed them. The natives.

'Oh, crap.' Lucy whispered.

'Lucy!' I scolded her. Then the natives pulled out spears and swords.

'Nope, you're right. Crap.' I admitted.

And then a flash of air just came rushing past us along with arrows, daggers and swords. I swear, I saw a pumpkin. Then in fly our guardians, making us Queen's of Old feel like we're damsels in distress.

'Are you alright miladies?' Tom asked. To tell you the truth, Lucy got the pleasant one. Mine, well let's just say, he's an older version of what Peter and Edmund were like when we first came to Narnia. Childish and immature.

'We're fine, thanks to you Tom.' Lucy acknowledged him and then Raphael. And then their eyes widened in disbelief and tugged on our arms.

'We have to go now!' Raphael shouted.

'But our weapons…' I started.

'They're back on the ship.' He cut me off. I couldn't believe it! HE CUT ME OFF!

'Why are we in such a hurry anyway?' Lucy asked tiredly.

'They fought of the Sirens and Delilah has collapsed. They can't find a pulse.' Tom answered her, worry in his eyes for his older sister.

**Author's Note:**

Me: Cliffhanger! WHOOP WHOOP! I rule at this game!

Peter: NO!

Me: Don't worry Peter, you'll join her soon.

Peter: How soon?

Me: In the next chapter….

**QUESTION TIME!:**

1. Should Delilah die before Susan, Raphael, Tom and Lucy get back to the ship? (She'll come back alive anyways!)

2. Should Peter kiss Delilah when she wakes up only for things to go back to normal? (By normal I mean, it never happened)

3. Should Lucius die protecting Caspian? (Only to be replaced by Lucia)

4. Should Edmund get captured by the White Witch?

5. Should Susan and Caspian have a secret moment?

6. Whose P.O.V's do you want in the next chapter?

**NEXT CHAPTER!:**

Chapter 10: Curse of Death


	11. Chapter Ten: Curse of Death

**Author's Note:**

Me: HI! As you may have realised I'm updating pretty fast, it's because I've got the flu…. But if I don't update in the next two days, then I'll probably be sleeping or chucking up yesterday's lunch…

Peter and Delilah… Thanks to…

**Princess Emma of Narnia, Xx Elemental Angel xX, Xion's Person, Gangster1995, Lyokodreamer, Princess of Narnia 1192, Duchess of the Dumb Dudes, and TheMeg-hanSolo for all your wonderful reviews….**

Edmund and Ariyanne: Thank-you to all, who used their time to answer the questions at the end of the chapter… Here are the results…..

_**QUESTION RESULTS:**_

1. Should Delilah die before they get the firebeads to her? Yes.

2. Should Peter kiss Delilah when she wakes up only for things to go back to normal? Yes.

3. Should Lucius die protecting Caspian? No! (WOW! You guys like him a lot more than I thought)

4. Should Edmund get captured by the White Witch? Yes.

5. Should Susan and Caspian have a "secret moment"? Yes.

6. Whose P.O.V do you want in the next chapter? Peter, Edmund, Delilah and Caspian.

**Chapter Ten: Curse of Death**

**PETER'S P.O.V:**

She was slipping away from me. I could feel it. I didn't want her to go. I only just got her back. I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I knew it to be Ed's because Lucius and Ariyanne were crouched down around her limp, useless body. I would do anything, to see her open her emerald green eyes. Her chestnut brown hair whipping around her scarred and beaten face. I wanted to see the wild passion that she got whenever she was fighting for her, or my life. I just wanted to hear her say my name again.

I could feel a change in the boats weight. Four more people had climbed up onto deck. They were rushing towards us now. I could hear their footfalls. Two I could recognise as Susan and Lucy's the other two would probably be Raphael and Tom.

'We have the firebeads!' I heard Lucy shout.

'It's too late Lu.' I whispered. 'She's gone.' I could feel my heart rip itself into two pieces and then proceed to scattering over to the edges of the world.

'We have to try!' Ariyanne shouted. I look up to see that Ed had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other around the front of her waist. I remember when I did that with Delilah. Only minutes after we rescued her from the island Koscrikuz. I cringed at the memory.

'Go ahead and try.' I said. My eyes threatening to betray me and let my silent tears fall.

Raphael got a firebead from Lucy's hand and pulled his dagger out of his pocket. He got the hilt of the dagger and struck right through the heart of the bead. And then fire just erupted from his hand. He lowered it slowly and cautiously down onto her forehead. That's gonna leave a mark in the morning.

Then the fire just went out like her body had evaporated the flame to a place inside her body.

'Mmmmm… My head… I swear if one of you, were playing with your swords indoors again, I'll tell somebody…' Delilah mumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning.

I couldn't believe it.

'D!' my sibling and hers crushed her into a bone cracking hug. Me, on the other hand sat back. It wasn't that I wasn't glad to see her, it's just complicated.

'Pete?' she asked.

I smiled. She was absolutely perfect.

I leaned forward and closed the gap between us. My rough lips were met with her soft, warm ones.

'Come on guys.' I heard Ed whisper. I think we should give these guys some privacy.

I could feel the other sinking away into the shadows of their cabins and I could feel her kissing back. But as quickly as it started, it had to stop. She pulled away.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.' She whispered. She just woke up and now, she's saying that she shouldn't have kissed me.

'Why not?' I asked feeling rejected.

'It's not that I don't like you Pete. I do, I really do. It's just things are really complicated at the moment, all with Miraz, the Seven Lords, Jadis and Cory. I just don't have time for a relationship at the moment. And, I'm your protector. I'm supposed to protect you! Not court you!' She was explaining. The only explaining she was doing, was explaining to my heart how to shatter into a million pieces.

I then felt sudden warm lips on mine once again.

'What was that for? 'I yelled asking her why she kissed me.

'It's a promise.' she whispered. 'A promise, that one day we will be together.' she stood up quietly and entered below deck and into her cabin. This was going to be a heck of a journey.

**TIME SKIP:** THE NEXT MORNING

**DELILAH'S P.O.V:**

'Wake up!' I felt someone jumping on the bed that was situated in my cabin.

'Lucy, whatever it is, I'm sure Pete can handle it.' I mumbled. I was certainly **NOT** a morning person.

'Ed's gone! And Ariyanne's unconscious!' she yelled. My eyes shot open, like a bullet from a shotgun. I jumped up quickly. A little too quickly. I fell off the bed and braced myself for the collision that never came.

'Easy there, early bird.' I heard chuckling. Peter.

'Put me down Pete!' I half screeched at him. Like I said before. I was so not a morning person.

**TIME SKIP: **10 MINUTES

We reach the cabin, that's being shared by Ariyanne and Edmund, I mean sheesh! Why can't the girls get girl guardians and the boys get boy guardians? Whatever happened to privacy?

'There's a note.' I whispered as I stood on glass, that was crunching underneath my feet.

'Careful, D.' I heard Peter whisper cautiously.

'It's a ransom.' I state. '"If you ever want to see your baby brother again, give us the Guardians. ALIVE. Jadis QUEEN OF NARNIA."' I whisper. I was so scared for him and Ariyanne. She wasn't there to protect them.

'We have to go!' Peter yelled slamming his fist down on the table.

'WAIT!' I yell something finally clicking inside my head.

'WHAT?' Peter snapped at me.

'If they wanted the Guardians, why didn't they take Ariyanne, while they had the chance?' I asked.

'D's right. As usual.' I heard Raphael snicker.

'At least I can actually think! Unless some dollop heads over there.' I mumbled mimicking my thumb in Raphael's direction.

'ENOUGH! MY BABY BROTHER IS MISSING AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS CALL EACH OTHER NAMES!' Peter screeched at us. He then stormed out to the deck above. Everybody shared a look that said "Who's going to go and comfort him?"

'I'll go.' I mumbled, volunteering myself.

'D! DON'T!' I heard Peter yell as I was attacked by minotaurs. And that's when everything went black.

EDMUND'S P.O.V:

I woke up to find myself in a cold, cruel cell made of ice.

'_OH GREAT NOT ONLY IS MY HEAD THROBBING BUT I'M A BLOODY PRISONER AGAIN!' _I thought. I could hear someone being tossed loudly into the cell beside mine.

As soon as the guards had gone, I asked them who they were.

'ED?' a voice asked.

'Pete? Oh, am I glad to hear your voice.' I whisper, glad that my siblings had come to save me.

'Ariyanne, you get Ed's cell, I'll deal with this one.' I heard Delilah whisper.

'Antozio, Fortatugro.' And then the walls came crashing down with no sound and we were silently making our way down the snowy halls, and on our way back to Cair. It turns out that the witches army, is fairly close to Cair. A little too close, for my liking. When we got back to the garden of Cair, I was tackled by hugs and kisses on the cheek from my siblings and the Guardians, telling me, that they were sorry, and that they were going to up the protection on all of us. But we just have to get the secrets of the Guardians, out of their minds and into ours. This was going to be tricky. But after what's going on between Pete and D. This is gonna be sinch.

TIME SKIP: 45 MINUTES

CASPIAN'S P.O.V:

I could see her sitting out on the balcony with her legs dangling from the edge, watching the radiant, southern sun setting out above the southern ocean. I never realised how beautiful it was, until she sat before it. They were absolutely beautiful. Or in this case "RADIANT"as some people may say.

'Are you alright Caspian?' I heard her ask.

'Of course Susan. I am just terribly lonely sometimes. It's good to have you back here.' I said nodding curtly towards her.

I then felt a full, red lips meet my rough ones, gliding across them, like she was in a state of panic. I cupped her cheek in my hand feeling the once soft, dry cheek of Susan Pevensie, become tear stained at my fingertips.

'What's wrong Susan?' I ask pulling away.

'A. Remembering how much I missed you when I left Narnia and B. We almost lost D twice, Lucy and I nearly died and the White Witch captured Ed. If it wasn't for the Guardians, I wouldn't be sitting here, no-one would be.

And that's when the sun had fully set against the horizon, hiding from our view.

**Author's Note:**

Me: AWWWWWWWWWW! Who did not like that chapter? Be honest!

Peter and Delilah: I loved that chapter *blushes*

Me: Sorry, it's pretty lame, I'm tired and sick, and my cough, is hurting my throat….

Here are the questions for the next chapter…. I've been getting a lot of ties lately, so I would appreciate it, if I had more than two reviews telling me the answers to the questions!

**QUESTIONS TIME!**

1. Do you want Delilah to explain her past to Peter?

2. Do you want Delilah to teach Peter archery? (FUNNY!)

3. Do you want Tom to teach Lucy how to use a sword? (FUNNY!)

4. Should Ed teach Ari the waltz and Ari teach Ed the tango? (FUNNY!)

5. Should the Pevensies, Guardians and Caspian go on a picnic to the beach after they kill Miraz? (They need to have some fun right?)

6. Whose P.O.V do you want in the next chapter?

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Chapter Eleven: The Battle Against Miraz


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Battle Against Miraz

**Author's Note:**

Me: Hey everybody! SO sorry for the late update… But with this chapter being really long and me moving on Friday! Life can't get any worse right? On with the show!

Edmund and Ariyanne: Thanks to…..

**Princess Emma of Narnia, TheMeg-hanSolo, EgyLynx, Xx Elemental Angel xX, Lyokodreamer, , Duchess of the Dumb Dudes, Xion's Person, Gangster1995, Princess of Narnia 1192 for all your wonderful reviews, and I wish you luck with your stories.**

Peter and Delilah: Thanks to everyone who took their time in their reviews to answer the questions. Here are the answers.

_**QUESTION RESULTS:**_

1. Do you want Delilah to explain her past to Peter? Yes.

2. Do you want Delilah to teach Peter archery? Yes.

3. Do you want Tom to teach Lucy how to use a sword? Yes.

4. Should Ed teach Ari the waltz and Ari teach Ed the tango? Yes.

5. Should the Pevensies, Guardians and Caspian go on a picnic to the beach after they kill Miraz? Yes.

6. Whose P.O.V do you want in the next chapter? Delilah, Peter, Edmund, Tom, Ariyanne, Susan, Delilah, Peter

**Chapter Eleven: The Battle Against Miraz**

**DELILAH'S P.O.V:**

The stars shone straight through the night sky as I was overlooking my past. The past of 1300 years. My siblings and I, the Pevensies and the Golden Age. And _them_. My parents. I felt tears springing to my eyes. Threatening to break my silent vow. My silent vow of strength. I couldn't stop them. They fell. There. I broke it. The silent vow of strength. More like the silent vow of treason. I broke the promise I made to my parents before they died. Well, at least one of them. I heard someone come up from behind me.

'You alright D?' I heard them ask. Peter. His familiar woodsy scent with a hint of mint. And if I'm not mistaken Irish Rose? I don't know why, but he always knew how to find me. It's like, I was a magnet and he was the metal or something. Or, I was the sea and he was the tsunami. It was so annoying! But I was always comforted by his voice, his warmth, his eyes, his smile. Him in general.

'Yeah. Just thinking.' I whispered not looking back to meet the piercing gaze of his sapphire blue eyes.

'About?' he asked sitting himself down beside me also dangling his legs from the side of the balcony overlooking the glistening, eastern sea. He just couldn't leave well enough alone could he?

'Nothing you need to bother yourself with.' I tell him smiling slightly.

'As a king, I order you to tell me what has got you so down.' he ordered. I winced at his tone. Never had I been on the receiving end of High King Peter's orders. NEVER. It frightened me. It frightened me to no end.

'I don't care if you're a king or a mountain goat!' I snapped standing up so quickly, it took all of my will power not to collapse back onto the ground that I had previously been sitting on.

'How DARE you speak to me like that!' he asked yelling at me angrily. I had never heard Peter so angry in my life. And I was his Guardian!

'I am your Guardian Peter! I don't have to take orders from you! I am here to defend and attack if necessary. But NEVER, I repeat NEVER have to take orders from someone with the likes of you!' I yell letting all my frustration, sadness and stress out all on one person. Peter. I pity him for being the victim of my wrath. But he crossed the line. The little invisible line that was mine and mine alone. It was not to be shared. That little, invisible line was the key to my precious, private space. My own little bubble of happiness.

And he just had to come along and pop that, little bubble of happiness.

And that's when I realised, that more tears were falling. Falling faster, than they ever had. They had never flowed this fast, freely or furiously for 1300 years.

I felt an arm close around my shoulders and being pulled into a hard, muscled chest. Peter. It was always Peter. There to catch me when I fall. To wipe my tears away when something went far from perfect. To comfort me, when no-one else was around to watch my downfall. To sweep up the shredded remains, of my heart that had been shattered, torn and scattered into a million pieces. It was always Peter.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.' I said. My voice muffled a bit by his chest.

'No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ordered you to tell me anything. If it's so personal to you, I shouldn't be snooping around. It's your life. Not mine.' He whispered into my hair. I had to admit. He was one of the greatest kings that had ever ruled Narnia. And that was saying something.

'You want to know?' I asked looking up to see his jaw tense as if something bad was going to happen.

'If you don't mind telling me.' he whispered.

We sat back down to our previous positions before all the arguing.

'What do you want to know?' I asked him. I knew he was curious. He just had to prepare himself. (A/N: READERS! PREPARE YOURSELVES! THIS IS ONE DANGEROUS PAST!)

'When we were on the island, trying to save Raphael, Raphael said that his siblings died 1300 years ago. Care to enlighten?' he asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Well, my family and I, as you know aren't normal Daughters of Eve or Sons of Adam. Our species, I guess you could call it, are Guardians. Daughters of Isoles and Sons of Dexorday.' I paused for emphasis. 'When you and the others were crowned 1300 years ago, you had four other Guardians. Tekyea Harrison, Jason Zinloy, Francesca Gortuizin and Orieon Zandoray. Tekyea and Jason had five children. Delilah Marie, Lucius Gabriel, Raphael Jason, Ariyanne Rozalynn and Thomas William. Delilah, as you could have guessed is me. And the others are the others. I guess you're thinking _'How the hell are you still alive after 1300 years and after the Telmarine's invaded?'_ I paused looking over to Peter whose face said that he was taking in all this information.

'Yeah. I am wondering. How are you still alive?' he asked me curiously. Getting intrigued with the history of my people.

'When a Guardian reaches seventeen, they stop ageing. When a guardian reaches sixteen they stop ageing for 1284 years and then continue to age until their seventeenth birthday. That's when a Guardians stops aging all together and can't continue ageing until she or he has had his or her true loves first kiss. And no. You haven't started the ageing process for me yet, Peter.' I told him smiling at his alarmed expression.

'But, what I don't get is how I didn't start the process.' Peter told me, I could almost hear the metal clogs clinking away in his brain, demanding to make sense of all of this new, unprocessed information.

'The process only starts again, until the Guardians wedding day. When the bride and groom share they first kiss as a joined couple in holy matrimony, that's when the process starts.' I explain.

'So you'll end up being a 1284-year-old woman?' Peter asked me scared.

'No. I'll still be seventeen.' I told his reassuringly.

'So… You're immortal?' he asked.

'No. I can still die.' I told him.

'Tell me how Miraz and the other's came back to life.' He asked.

'There is another breed that is different from us Guardians and Humans. He is a Guardman. A cross between Guardian and Human. Cory, didn't like what the Guardians did to him, so he told the seven lords of Telmar, that Caspian was planning to confront Aslan, and ask for their powers to be taken away in a ceremony known as "The Draining". They were so frightened for themselves and each other, that they let Cory's lies bury themselves into their minds, and they joined him thinking, that they were safe and that nothing could take away their power.'

'The White Witch on the other hand, was brought back to life by Cory. As I'm sure you're thinking, that can't be possible and that only a pure, Son of Adam could bring her back to life. It seems if you've only got half-blood of being a Son of Adam, you can still set free the Witch. Cory promised her power, freedom when the kings and queen were dead and to have the whole of Narnia encased into a perilous age of snow.' I explained. I was getting so much more better at this.

'What about Miraz?' Peter asked me. I could feel his eyes boring into my face. Probably burning it off inch by inch, for the mistakes that I made.

'Miraz,' I took a breath, 'came back to life, by a purebloods tears. But Guardman's aren't purebloods. Or pure-hearted for that matter.' I whisper.

'Then who reincarnated him?' Peter asked, his eyes shining with fury.

'When the Guardians we're captured six years ago after the Telmarine's found us hiding in the ruins of Cair Paravel, they sent the others away and kept me. All to themselves.' I whisper. I could hear the bloodcurdling screams of agony, from the memories of my mind. 'The Telmarine's being who they are, looked into the prophecies of six years to the future. I was unfortunate to be the eldest, but I don't regret it. Anything to keep those filthy people away from my siblings. The eldest Guardian, doesn't matter if they're female or male, their tears can bring back two people. Miraz, since he was killed by Susan, who is a pureblood, and the one the Guardian loves,' I stopped, looking at Peter for a moment, 'the tears of a Guardian were collected and dropped onto the arrow that killed Miraz. My tears.' I finished looking down at my hands in my lap.

'But what I don't understand is how they got these tears.' Peter said confused. I winced slightly and started playing with my fingers. Suddenly it dawned on Peter. 'What did they do to you!' Peter asked furiously.

'The Telmarine's, thinking they had the upper hand, decided to do all things manageable. They had my wrists and ankles bound together with chains and ropes, you name it, it was there. They tortured me with knifes flicking into my already broken skin. Lashed me on my back multiple times. And they did something, something I never thought that they would do…' I cut off. The memory alone was tearing my insides apart. My heart had been shattered again, like it was six years ago.

'They raped you?' Peter's voice was horrified. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His face was wearing a horrific mask of pain, and sorrow. It was almost too painful to watch. I dropped my gaze to the floor and nod my head slowly.

'Oh D.' I heard Peter whisper as he pulled me into his lap, and let me sit there and cry all the tears that had been built up over the six years of my life. The ones separating torture from love. The love of Peter Pevensie. And that's the only thing I remember, apart from Peter carrying me to our shared bed chambers. **(A/N: Since, Delilah is Peter's Guardian she needs quick access to Peter if he is attacked. She has a bed in his chambers.)**

**TIME SKIP:** NEXT MORNING

**PETER'S P.O.V:**

I was awoken by the bright sun of Narnia. Bloody hell, even the sun can get on my nerves at 10:00 in the morning… I'm goi… 10:00am! SUSAN'S GOING TO KILL ME!

I jump out of my bed and sprint to my wardrobe. Sometimes, I go to Delilah's wardrobe when I'm not fully awake. But she doesn't need to know. **(A/N: Delilah: YOU WHAT NOW?)**

I had just finished pulling my shirt over my head, when I heard a loud banging on the door to my chambers. I rush over to the door and open it to reveal a very pissed looking Susan.

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS?' she screeched at me.

'Shut it Su!' I yell quietly, quickly glancing at Delilah, to see her stir and then bury her head further into her pillow. Awwwwww. She looked so cute like that. NO! Bad High King! No thinking about the Guardian! Susan seemed to know what I was looking at for she poked her head around the door and immediately went into mother mode.

'Is she alright?' she asked tenderly. Knowing that Delilah being ill or hurt, was a very sore spot of conversation for me.

'Yeah. We just had a late night. That's all.' I whisper. Then quickly realizing my mistake, I whisper 'NO! Not like that. She was sitting on the balcony and she told me about the past and what happened, with the enemies and she told me about their little "rise to fame".' I whisper using air quotes around 'rise to fame'.

'Well wake her up, and grab some toast. We have training to do.' she ordered. Someone on the end of Susan's disobeyed orders. Well, let's just say you won't be seeing him at the dinner table again. EVER again.

'K Su.' I whisper. I change into my training outfit. A silver undershirt with a brown velvet tunic, tan trousers and chocolate brown knee high boots. I had my sword, Rhindon strapped to my waist and I was ready to go to the training fields. But first, I had to raise the demon of sleep. As some of the servants, like to call her.

'D.' I whisper in her ear.

'Pete. I'm sure whatever it is, Lucy can deal with it.' **(A/N: Heard that line before haven't ya?)** I heard her mumble. She was **SO NOT** a morning person. I grab a bucket from below the bedside table. Oh, this is going to be fun.

The next thing I knew the whole bed, plus Delilah, were soaked through to the bone.

'Alright! I'm up!' she said rather annoyed.

She came out of the bathroom about five minutes later, her hair pulled back into two neat braids down the sides of her head (Like Lucy's in Prince Caspian) with a white top with a black metal corset wrapped around her stomach, black bracers, black leggings and silver boots. Her sword Laila (Guardian Angel) wrapped around the corset with her two wrapped belt. Her bow and quiver strapped lightly to her back. And a necklace hanging down to about mid-way of her corset. I blushed deeply, as I realised I was staring.

'Ready to go?' she asked.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' I declared walking out the door, with Delilah in tow.

**TIME SKIP:** 20 MINUTES

We reach the training ground with five minutes to spare.

'About time you two got here.' I heard a voice yell. Edmund. I should've known.

'Sorry. Pete and I had a late night last night.' Delilah whispered. Then Edmund just burst out laughing holding his sides. Delilah's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed into slits.

'Not like that Edmund.' she sighed annoyingly. 'I was simply telling Peter Narnia's past of 1300 years.' she explained with a slight roll of her eyes. Edmund's eyes narrowed dangerously thin. If she could make Ed angry, she'd be the greatest wife. NO! BAD PETER! Stop thinking of her like that! What is wrong with me?

'Now, the reason that the kings and queens along with the Guardians are here today, is to teach and learn how to defend and attack with different weapons. Peter and Edmund, you use swords, so we will be training you with bows and arrows. Susan, you use bow and arrows, so we will be training you with swords. Lucy, you and Tom will go to a separate part of the training field and you will be taught how to wield a sword as well as Susan. The reason we are doing this, is that we have no idea what our enemies will do, or how their attack formation leads. Separate to your designated Guardians.' Delilah instructed. If she can order us around without fear, she'd make a **PERFECT** High Queen.

_**High Queen Delilah the Fearless. **_I could definitely get used to that.

**TIME SKIP:** 10 MINUTES

'No Pete.' Delilah laughed. 'Notch the arrow above the guider and into the red part of the string. Raise the bow up in front of your face and aim at the target. Pull the string back all the way to your ear. Elbow up Pete!' she instructed. I could see the smile in her emerald, green eyes.

'Look, D, I'm trying I really am. But this is impossible!' I yelled smiling. What? Her smile was contagious.

'Just try again Pete! Please? For me?' she asked giving me the puppy dog eyes. I absolutely hate her when she does that.

'I hate you.' I said. The smile immediately disappeared from her angelic face.

'Why?' she asked her voice cracking slightly.

'Because no matter how hard I try to resist, you always win.' I replied pulling her into my side and resting my chin on top of her head.

'I know… It must be my great charms…' she whispered laughing slightly. 'Now notch another arrow.' she instructed back to being Delilah Marie Zinloy Teacher of the High King Peter of Narnia.

I did as I was told and lined the target up. As I was just about to let go I hear this loud "BOO!" right in my ear. I jumped and let go of the arrow by mistake.

'EEKIES!' I hear someone screech. I look over to see Delilah lying down on the floor, her eyes wide with fear and her hands covering her head. So much for High Queen Delilah the **FEARLESS**. I hear bounding laughter coming off from everything you could have imagined. Rocks, trees even the ground.

I turn around and come face to face with Edmund Pevensie.

'Oh, your faces are priceless!' he screeched out doubling over with laughter.

'Oh yeah?' Delilah asked brushing dirt of her training outfit. 'I'd love to see your face when I'm finished with you!' she said threateningly. That got Ed out of his little happy bubble and he started to back away slowly from the furious Delilah.

Nup. I'm pretty sure it will either be High Queen Delilah the Fearless or High Queen Delilah the Furious. Either one, suits her perfectly. She is scary when she's mad.

Then a fawn came out from behind the barracks.

'Does anybody know who shot an arrow with a golden tip. Because it just hit Raphael in the bottom.'

Delilah and I shared a look and doubled over with howling laughter. I had to force myself to breathe. I just wish I could've seen Susan's face.

**EDMUND'S P.O.V:**

I finally got back to Ariyanne.

'Where have you been?' she asked stamping her foot impatiently.

'Playing a practical joke on Pete and D. Nearly getting D killed in the process.' I smiled wickedly. Her face was PRICELESS!

'Oh, ha ha, very funny. Now can you please help me out here? If we don't have this ball for Lucy's 16th up and running before they get back from training, Susan's going to KILL us!' Ariyanne said fretting.

'Oh come on Ari.' I started, 'it's just a ball that will be filled with people waltzing around the room, pretending they own the place.' I told her smiling.

'Waltzing?' her face dropped.

This time it was my smile that dropped off my face. 'You don't know how to waltz?' I asked her disbelief painted on my face.

'No. I don't.' she snapped at me. I walk up to Ari and grab the decorations in her hand and set them down on the table. I then gently took her hands in mine and led her to the middle of the dance floor. I then proceeded to teach her the main steps of the waltz.

**MEANWHILE….**

**TOM'S P.O.V:**

I walked behind Lucy and wrapped my arms around her to grasp the hilt of the sword.

'So this is how you hold your sword.' I said resting my chin on her shoulder as I gently got her hands and placed them over mine. 'Good.' I said encouragingly.

'Now you swing down, like this and then up to defend.' I showed her some basic moves for using a sword. Like attack and defend.

Lucy followed through with the movements, but started losing her grip on the handle of the sword.

'Woah!' I yelled as a sword came swinging for my chest. I fell backwards onto my right hand.

A sword merrily missed my right hand as it was dropped from Lucy's hands.

'Tom! I'm so sorry! I told you I couldn't handle a sword!' Lucy yelled her face red with embarrassment.

'Lucy, relax.' I told her. 'It's alright, I don't mind, I was like this when I was first learning how to use a sword. Go see Delilah for the scars if you want proof. Just relax.' I comforted her pulling her into my chest. Lucy blushed furiously and said "I'm going to the kitchens to get a glass of water".

'I'll come with you.' I replied. I couldn't let her see the surprise. NO WAY! Susan would MURDER me!

**MEANWHILE….**

**ARIYANNE'S P.O.V:**

I had just learnt the basic steps for the waltz, and I was just so embarrassed. He was teaching me the WALTZ! The one dance that has been around for centuries.

'Okay, so put your hand on my shoulder and your other hand in my right hand, and I put my left hand on your waist…' he trailed off, as I jumped back. He had a look of confusion written clearly all over his face.

'Um…. Are you alright Ariyanne?' He asked me gently.

'Tom…' I mouthed.

'Tom? What seems to be the problem?' he asked as he turned around.

'Lucy.' he mouthed anxiously.

'Don't let her in here!' Ed told him. 'Guards! Don't let Queen Lucy into the Great Hall under any circumstances.' He ordered.

'Of course your majesty King Edmund.' The centaur nodded and bowed politely to his superior.

'Anyway back to dancing.' He whispered turning to me. 'Tom. If you could please get Lucy and yourself back to the training field.' I asked with a hint of order in there.

'Of course Edmund.' Tom said, turning around and returning back to the training field.

Edmund and I resumed our previous positions.

'Alright when I step back, you step forward, and when I step forwards, you step back.' He said as he stepped back leading me forwards and backwards. I was looking at my feet, trying to make sense of this new dance, before I realised that we had stopped dancing and that Ed had taken his hand of my waist and was now tilting my head up so he was then able to look into my hazel eyes.

He leaned in closing the gap between us and his eyes fluttering closed. I started leaning in as well, but thought about how I was the Guardian, and he was the protected. I couldn't betray the trust that I had with my mother and father, my siblings, the royal family, Aslan, Narnia and Edmund.

'I think I got it now.' I said shyly stepping away and out of his embrace. I felt cold and empty now that I was away from his warm, strong body.

I then turned back to look at Edmund and remembered the second dance that has been around for centuries. The tango.

I walk back up to Edmund and put my left hand in his right and put my right hand on his shoulder.

'What are you doing Ariyanne?' he asked suspiciously. I could feel my mischievous side coming into play.

'I'm going to teach you the tango.' I replied, a mischievous glint probably echoing through her hazel eyes.

Oh, yes. This is going to be a very long day.

**(A/N: I don't know anything about the tango or the waltz, so please stay with me…. There is going to be a time skip, to the bit where Edmund has just finished learning the tango.)**

**TIME SKIP:** 20 MINUTES

**EDMUND'S P.O.V:**

I plop down into my throne chair breathing heavily.

'How does it feel to learn something that has been around for centuries and you have no clue how to do it?' Ariyanne asked smiling victoriously.

'Like rotten tomatoes!' I cried. I had never danced this hard since the night of Caspian's Coronation ball. Speaking of balls, Lucy's is tonight. I opened the doors and peered around the corner for any available servants to help decorate the Great Hall.

'Janelle, Jezette, Tennille, Layla, Kiera, Kay, Viana! I need your help decorating the Great Hall!' I yelled to a couple of maids passing through. This was going to be a great party.

**NORMAL P.O.V:**

But little did Edmund and the others know that that night was going to be everything from perfect.

**ARIYANNE'S P.O.V:**

What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I am crushing on the protected. He just taught me the waltz and I just taught him the tango! As a friend right? But he was _**REALLY **_quick at learning. I felt a disturbance in the sea. Someone was coming and the ocean didn't like it.

'Ed?' I asked walking up behind his throne leaning down to whisper in his ear.

'What is it?' he asked me.

'There is a disturbance in the ocean. I think someone is trying to invade Narnia by the sea. I don't like it.' I whimpered slightly.

Then Delilah sank to the ground, shrieking in pain and fear. My siblings and I shared the same look of loneliness and worry. Suddenly Pete and Ed were by her side in an instant. Ed trying to pry her hands away from her chest, and Pete rubbing soothing circles on her back. Lucy's face was etched with sadness and worry for her friend. All of us girls had become really close since they rescued us from our imprisonment.

Then a baby dragon came crashing down onto the beach below Cair Paravel.

'Ariyanne!' I heard Delilah scream at the top of her lungs. I ran as fast as I could to my sisters' side.

'What is it sister?' I ask her.

'It's Diamante. I know you felt something in the sea. I think she's been struck down by the enemy.' She had tears streaking down her face now. Your protected animal is like your second lifeline when you're a Guardian.

The next thing I know, we're down on the beach. I see a emerald green baby dragon, arrows protruding from every angle out of her skin, blue blood dripping onto the crystal white sands of the beach of Cair. Delilah rushed forward out of Peter's comforting hold and dropped to her knees next to the dragon.

'Diamante.' I heard her whisper. Her tears being carried off with the strong current of the southern winds. I could tell she was upset. She never cried. Delilah was never this emotional. Even when she saw our parents killed she didn't ever shed a tear. She was Guardian Delilah the Saver. But Diamante was one of her favourite dragons. Our protected animal keeps a part of Guardians alive. The part that connects us to our Protected, our siblings or Isoles and Dexorday. Peter walked over to her and sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest. He let her sit there and cry. It was a good thing she was crying. Letting out all the emotion. Now Delilah had nothing but her Protected and her siblings. Diamante was gone. There are some other dragons out there. But Delilah and Diamante had a very special past. Delilah had had her since she was born. They were incredibly hard to separate. Delilah looked up from Peter's chest. Her tear-stained cheeks now dry from the fierce wind that was whipping her hair around her face, reflecting the anger she felt towards whoever did this to her beloved friend.

'Ah. I see you have seen what we do to people or Narnians who don't do as they're told.' I've heard that voice before. Delilah whipped around anger flaring on her face. She opened her mouth to yell and the only thing that came out was a whisper.

'Miraz.' She stood frozen to the spot. _'Oh no. She thinks it's her fault he's back and Diamante's dead.'_ I thought.

**SUSAN'S P.O.V:**

'Miraz.' Delilah whispered. Her voice was so soft, I thought the mer-people had stolen it.

'Ah. Hello my beautiful.' Miraz soothed stepping towards her and lifting her chin up so he could meet her eyes.

There were a few sharp "zings" and Miraz had six different swords, pressed to valuable bits of his body. Then there were six different growling sounds of 'Get away from her!' Peter sounded as if he was going to kill Miraz without mercy.

'Pete. No.' Delilah whispered. Everyone was surprised because she hadn't spoken a word since she found out that Miraz was the one that killed Diamante.

'It's my fault he's here. I'll fight.' Delilah looked into Peter's eyes as if she was telling him that she had a plan and that everything was going to be ok.

'D,' Peter started, 'I can't let you fight. Not like this. Not alone.' His eyes seemed to be pleading with her. Telling her to stop, and that he would protect her.

'I can't let you do this for me Pete. This is my mistake. You are **MY** protected. I am **NOT** letting you fight my battles!' she yelled cupping my brother's face.

'Ah. Young love. So beautiful. Is it not?' Miraz mocked them.

Delilah's head snapped towards him so fast, I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash.

'How dare you!' she snarled, her lips curling up into a snarl. 'First you kill Diamante and now you're saying that my relationship with my Protected is more than that!' The wind was getting stronger, her hair whipping around her face. I swear her hair was a bright orange, and her eyes a bright, bright green.

'You have done completely enough! You killed my parents! Friends! Narnians! You took away my innocence! This is your last breath, Miraz!'

'GUARDIAN'S ANIMAL!' Delilah cried whilst she leapt into the air and transformed into a sky blue dragon. She flew towards Miraz her jaw open ready to spit fire if she needed to. Miraz's men armed themselves, but were aimed at by my siblings, the Guardians and I, with arrows. Then we all flew backwards as a roar of fire swept over Miraz and his men. I opened my eyes just in time to see Delilah on the ground in her normal Guardian self. Her hair was rough and knotted. Her clothes were burnt to a crisp and she was stumbling around like she had way too much ale to drink at Lucy's party. I looked to the spot where Miraz and his men stood, all there was, was a pile of ashes scattering away into the wind, being carried out onto the ocean. I looked out further into the sea, and I could just make out Miraz's army turning around and fleeing, sailing these waters, for the last time.

**TIME SKIP:** THE NEXT DAY… AROUND LUNCH TIME…

**DELILAH'S P.O.V:**

I was still a little shaken after the incident with Miraz last night, but I was alright to go on a picnic. Lucy and Susan said I shouldn't go, with all my turning into a dragon then fainting for the whole night. When I awoke Lucy tackled me into a hug, saying this was her most favourite birthday ever!

I was searching for Peter, he'd let me go. And then I found what I was looking for.

'Peter!' I cried rushing over to him and throwing my arms around his neck.

'Morning to you to D.' Peter laughed putting his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer into his well toned body.

'Can I go on the picnic Pete? PLEASE?' I asked giving him my famous, irresistible puppy dog eyes.

'Not the puppy dog eyes!' Peter asked falling for them as soon as I started. To put more of a persuading lead onto them, I cocked my head to the side and started whimpering slightly. 'Alright you can go!' Peter cried finally giving in.

'YES!' I cried. 'Thanks Pete!' I call, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then skipping off to find something more suitable than a dress, to wear to the beach.

**TIME SKIP:** 10 MINUTES

When we got there I ran straight for the water.

'COLD!' I cried immediately turning back and going to warm my feet up on the hot, white sand.

'Now, _**that**_ is a great idea', Peter was smirking at me and his eyes and face held a look I knew all too well. Revenge.

'Is this revenge for the puppy dog eyes I pulled this morning?' I asked Peter backing away ever so slowly.

'Yep.' Peter asked as he rushes forwards, grabs me around the waist and walks into the water.

'Peter! Put me down!' I cried.

'If you say so.' Peter dropped me right then and there. The cold water of the sea, draining itself over my clothes and exposed skin. A chill going straight to the bone. As was the saying.

If. I. Say. So!' I screamed surfacing only to find Peter rolling around in the water holding his sides, laughing. Now that was a cute sight.

I turned my head to the beach only to see Susan and Caspian, hand in hand and going into a cave of some sort. I didn't really take much notice, I just turned back and started having a water fight with Peter and the others.

**Author's Note:**

Me: YAY! I finished…. This chapter is written for XxElementalAngelxX, who has been my best friend on Fanfiction and has given me lots of hints and tips….

Peter: About time you finished…..

Delilah: Yeah!

Me: I'm sorry! Here are the questions to _**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**QUESTION TIME:**_

1. Should the Guardians use the "Guardian Angel" to defeat the lords? (break the spell)

2. Should Edmund tell Ariyanne how he feels about her?

3. Should there be a new OC?

4. Should the Pevensies and the Guardians have a pillow fight?

5. Should the Witches Army retreat into the Southern Lands?

6. Whose P.O.V do you want in the next chapter?

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 12: The Seven Lords of Telmar


	13. Chapter Twelve: Twelve Lords of Telmar

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded... My dad still needs to hook up the computer... Um... Whoever is sick of waiting for me to upload, can read the same story on a website called wattpad. Just type in the title of this story and it should come up...

Answers to QUESTION TIME!:  
>Chapter 12: The Seven Lords of Telmar<p>

1. Should the Guardians use the "Guardian Angel" to defeat the lords? Yes  
>Edmund tell Ariyanne how he feels about her? YES<br>3. Should there be a new OC? Yes  
>4. Should the Pevensies and the Guardians have a pillow fight? Yes<br>5. Should the Witches Army to retreat into the Southern Lands? Yes  
>6. Whose P.O.V do you want in the next chapter? Peter, Lucy, Delilah, Caspian, Ariyanne, Edmund, Lucia<p>

**EDMUND'S P.O.V:**

She is beautiful. She really is. Her brown hair reflecting the golden light of the Narnian sun. Her hazel eyes, glistening with the tears that sit behind them. The pain of her past. Losing her parents, sister, brothers. It was just too much for her to take in at once.

I like her. A lot. More than just some lustful goose chase. She is the one. I'm going to get permission from Pete and D to court her. Then we'll see what's really happening.

'Ed!' Ariyanne jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt a grin grace my face as it reached my eyes. I set her down gently on the floor and turned to look at her. Then I looked into her eyes. She was scared.

'Who's ass am I kicking Ari?' I asked, infuriated that someone had hurt her.

'No ones. Just come to our room please? I have something I need to tell you.' she answered smiling slightly, taking my hand and leading me to our room. We came to a corner and she peeked her head around the corner, looking for people that would blow our cover.

We raced across the hallway into our room. She threw me into our room and shut the door behind her.

'Ariyanne,' I started walking toward her, 'What it is?' I asked placing my hands on her shoulders.

I couldn't finish the next part of my sentence for I was cut off by Ariyanne's arms around my waist and her head on my chest. I felt my shirt getting wet. She was crying.

I slowly lead her over to my bed and sat her down slowly.

'What's the matter?' I asked, quite angry that someone would upset her.

'I don't know.' she answered. 'There's this guy...' she trailed off and my heart shattered. 'I like him, but I don't know if he likes me back. I'm not allowed to like him, because I'm his protector.' she whispered looking into my eyes.

Wait, she's **MY** protector. I was about to ask her about these feelings, when she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to mine.

WOW. Ariyanne. ARIYANNE. Was KISSING me. ME! I couldn't believe it. I felt her pull away slightly. She was probably thinking that I was rejecting her. NO WAY AM I REJECTING HER!

I hooked my hand around her neck and pulled her closer to me. I crashed my lips to hers and nipped her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly and I took this to my advantage. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and it slowly began a battle of dominance. I won.

I felt Ariyanne push me slightly and I felt the mattress and the pillows behind my back. I felt Ariyanne lower herself onto my chest. I pulled away gasping for breath.

'Ariyanne... Stop.' I stopped her.

I could see the pain in her eyes as she slowly got up from her position and got of the bed and walked over to the window.

I got off the bed and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'Ariyanne... I really like you. But I don't want to do something that we'll later regret.' I explained. I saw her smile slightly as my chin was resting on her shoulder.

'Ed?' she asked me.

'Hmmm?' I asked kissing her shoulder, her neck, her cheek and the back of her neck.

'Can we continue this... secret... affair?' she asked turning around to face me.

'Of course.' I answered kissing her softly.

And that was the start of the whole shizzbang.

'King Edmund! Guardian Ariyanne!' I heard a guard bang on the door.

We separated quickly.

'What is it?' I asked angrily.

'My King, the Twelve Lords of Telmar are at our gates, and they want the Guardians!' I growled angrily.

'Leave!' I yelled.

'Of course my lord.' the guard said, his voice slightly shaking from fear.

**TIME SKIP: 15 MINUTES******

**DELILAH'S P.O.V:**

'They're under a spell Peter. If we hurt them, they'll probably die.' I whispered.

'Do you have anything that can get rid of the spell?' Peter asked me.

'Maybe one, but...' I trailed off.

'No buts! We have to get them away from our gates and we have to get them away now!' Peter yelled.

'Even if it kills me?' I asked tears threatening to spill.

'D... I didn't know... I didn't mean it like that... I'd never let you die... NEVER.' he whispered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest.

I pulled away and contacted my brothers and sisters with my telepathy.

'We have to use "Guardian Angel" to destroy them.' I told them.

'But Delilah! That'll kill us!' I heard Lucius scream in my mind.

'Don't you think I know that!' I screamed back.

I open my eyes to see Peter standing right in front of me, looking at me sadly.

'Delilah, in case you die today, I just want you to know...' he trailed off, as I placed my lips on his and pulled him closer to me.

'I love you.' he finished.

'I love you too Pete.' I kissed him again, softly and sweetly.

Then the door burst open to see the other Pevensies and my siblings.

I think this would look pretty awkward. My arms were around Peter and his arms were around my waist.

'Saying goodbye?' Lucius asked me sadly.

'Yes.' I whispered sadly.

'Let's go sis.' Ari whispered to me.  
><span><strong><br>****TIME SKIP: 5 MINUTES******

**DOWN AT THE GATES OF CAIR PARAVEL**

'Ah. The kings and queens of old Narnia. And they're "protecters".' the leader seemed to say. I could hear the air-quotes around protectors.

I really hate it when people think I'm small.

'We're really sorry that we have to do this.' I whispered, regret burning my mind, as I though of leaving Peter to assassinators, pirates and wars.

As if on cue, all of us Guardians stepped forward with our arms out beside us.

'Goodbye.' we murmur silently.

'GUARDIANS ANGEL!' we cried as a bright, white light surrounded us pushing into the rays of the late afternoon sun.

The twelve lords shrank to the ground in fear. And then started screaming. The hollow screams of the ghosts of their past. Fighting to get free and once again become who they were. I could faintly make out Peter's face.

It was stained with dirt and his tears. I couldn't bare to see him like this. And then nothing. The only thing I remember is the twelve lords rising from the ground, they had then become who they once were.

The guardians on the other hand...

We dropped to the ground. Every ounce of life drained from our bodies. Our spirits at rest forever.

Again really sorry about the delay... My dad still needs to hook the computer up at our new house... Really sorry this chapter was so short... The next one will be longer, I PROMISE!

Thanks again to Xx Elemental Angel xX for uploading my story for me... She is a great friend... So anyway...

QUESTION TIME!:  
>1. Should Peter and D forget about their goodbye, as if it never happened?<br>2. Should Lord Magnusem make a move on Guardian Lucia? (Introduced in next Chapter)  
>Lucy and Tom go on a trail ride, to clear the air?<br>4. Should there be an ambush on Cair Paravel? 5. Should the location of the witches army be noticed? 6. Whose P.O.V do you want in the next chapter? 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Once Again

Hiya everybody! I missed you guys so much! And I know you guys missed me! Well, the truth is, I haven't been feeling this story, as much as I would like to, but a lot of people, had PM me and they REALLY WANT the story to continue… So, fulfilling wishes! Here is the next chapter of

THE LOST GUARDIANS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PETER'S P.O.V:<strong>

She was gone. Again. Once again she has left me to fend for myself against pirates, assassins and only Aslan knows what else! She was dead, and it was all to protect me. The love of my life was dead in my arms, protecting me and my kingdom.

I could see Edmund hunched over Ariyanne, tears streaking down his dirt-stricken face. I could tell mine and the others faces were the same. Why? Why did she have to do it? Why couldn't she just run a sword through their chest and get it over with. Aslan! He'd know what to do!

'Guys! Think to Aslan!' I cried, as the wind was picking up. Since they're Guardians of Narnia, she could feel when her protectors were gone.

"_Aslan! Hear my thoughts! Save her! She means the world to me! And to my family! PLEASE! HELP US!" _I cried as I felt myself weaken, talking to Aslan, left us with very little energy.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DELILAH'S P.O.V:<strong>

'_Awaken child.' I knew almost instantly that it was Aslan. _

'_Aslan. It is so good to see you again.' I whispered smiling, as I opened my eyes._

'_As of you Daughter of Isodele.' Aslan smiled warmingly as I buried by face further into his fluffy mane._

'_Is it my time to go Aslan? Will I die?' I finally asked, tears streaming their way down my cheeks like a unicorn at full speed._

'_No dear one. It is not yet you or your siblings time to leave Narnia, at least not for a fairly long time.' Aslan smiled at me, as I was starting to feel a grin plaster itself onto my face._

'_But why? The spell we used killed us. Surely it would be our time to go.' I was confused. Honestly._

'_There is someone in Narnia, that loves you more than anyone does in my Country.' Aslan looked at me, he opened his jaws, as if to roar __**(HAHA! That rhymes!)**__ and breathed his legendary breathe on my face, drying the fast recceeding tears to my face._

'_Thank you Aslan. My brothers, sister and I will not disappoint you.' I thanked him, as I gave him a final hug, before the whole world was enveloped in a bright, white light._

**END TALK WITH ASLAN**

* * *

><p>'Peter?' I asked, my eyes finally adjusting to the light of the world of Narnia before me. I was wrapped up in his arms, before I had even got a chance to utter, 'How long was I out?'. But I didn't mind. I loved being in his arms. I could stay there forever if I could.<p>

I turned my head out of Peter's arms to see the others were being hugged lifeless by their Protected. Anyone up for Guardian Stew? I smiled brightly before I turned back to Peter, and threw my arms around his neck, choking him, just to let him know, that I wasn't going anywhere.

Once Again, I had saved the High King of Narnia.

* * *

><p>Hiya! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I did pretty well considering I keep getting hit with dizzy spells because of a shot I got this morning. OUCH! But yes, I would like all of you to stay tuned for the next chapter…<p>

**CHAPTER 15: ASLAN'S ARRIVAL!**


End file.
